


down for your love (my baby)

by fallingyoonjin



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pet Names, bottom!eric, i love these two so i had to, it's sex but with feelings, juyeon calls eric baby and princess, soft fucking basically, sorry - Freeform, top!juyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingyoonjin/pseuds/fallingyoonjin
Summary: only he could have eric like this, whining and pleading for his hyung with a broken, high pitched voice.orjuyeon and eric love each other and have sex.
Relationships: Lee Juyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric
Comments: 4
Kudos: 230





	down for your love (my baby)

**Author's Note:**

> hi babes, juric owns my heart and so i had to contribute. enjoy my word vomit!

eric is already a mess. he’s writhing against the sheets, head thrown to the side as a pretty pink hue is spreading down his chest. juyeon maintains his grip on the other’s wrists pinned above his head while leaning down to nip at the junction between his neck and shoulder. a gasp leaves eric’s red lips as his hips jerk off the bed on their own accord.

juyeon releases one hand to press his hips down with a firm grip, already looking forward to bruises he would adorn the next day, invisible under the clothes, but he would know they’re there. his stomach flares with sudden possessiveness. only he could have eric like this, whining and pleading for his hyung with a broken, high pitched voice.

he rolls his hips languidly, reveling in the pretty noises eric’s making. he’s always so vocal in bed, probably not even aware of how much noise he makes. it used to be a problem, back when they still shared a room with others. trying to do anything while others were sleeping was impossible because eric couldn’t keep quiet even with juyeon’s fingers in his mouth. but right now, it is just the two of them in a hotel room, making a mess of the white sheets.

juyeon has been fucking eric slowly for a while now, not keeping track of the time. they’re so busy all the time, barely having time for sloppy hand jobs in the bathroom. juyeon wants to make the most of their time, committed to taking eric apart slowly. every time his back arches off the bed and his thighs flex where they’re wrapped around juyeon’s waist, he slows his thrusting, squeezing the base of eric’s cock. eric is already in a haze, too wrapped up in the pleasure and frustration to make any real complaints. his hips meet juyeon’s on every thrust, mouth slack and panting. the sight makes juyeon’s hands tighten around the other’s wrists, his hips speeding up.

“you look so pretty wrapped around my cock, princess, so good and tight for me”, he says in low voice against eric’s throat, grazing his teeth on the sensitive skin. “look at me, baby.”

eric obeys, half-lidded eyes searching for juyeon’s. he has tears in his eyes, they’re glistening in the most beautiful way, making juyeon’s heart stutter and his cock twitch. he has a thing for the way eric looks when he’s getting fucked, briefly wondering if he should take a picture sometimes.

“h-hyung”, eric pants, “please, hyung, harder.” and who is juyeon to ignore his princess’s wishes.

his hips pick up the pace, slamming into eric’s tight heat, hitting his prostate at every thrust. eric is making breathless “ah, ah, ah” sounds, eyes closing again. he’s never looked or sounded prettier.

juyeon feels his own release coming, too wound up from the stimulation. he decides to stop teasing eric, releasing his hands to grip his hips tightly. he sets a brutal pace, reveling in the way eric’s legs are squeezing him almost painfully. juyeon wraps his hand around the younger’s cock, matching the pace of his thrusting. eric twitches violently from the pleasure, a broken moan ripping from his throat. the boy barely has the strength to raise his arms and wrap them around his hyung’s neck. “hyung, i’m coming”, is all the warning juyeon gets before eric’s walls are clenching around him hard and there’s white streaking both of their stomachs. his hips stutter as he groans, the pleasure almost painful. he jerks the other through his orgasm, until he’s whining from the overstimulation. juyeon chases his own orgasm, eyes falling shut as his balls tighten and he spills inside eric.

he lowers himself gently on top of eric, careful not to hurt him. they stay quiet for a few minutes, and all that’s heard is their heavy breathing. eric is slowly coming down from the high he gets whenever juyeon takes control and starts moving uncomfortably. juyeon takes it as a cue to pull out gently, raising himself onto his hands. he watches in interest as cum trickles down eric’s inner thigh.

eric makes grabby hands at juyeon while pouting, and juyeon chuckles while maneuvering himself behind the younger. he wraps his hand around eric’s waist and buries his face in the blonde hair, damp from all the sweat, but still soft. he knows they should clean themselves up, and they’ll regret falling asleep later when all the grime and cum is dried on their skin, but right now he just wants to cuddle his boyfriend in post-coital bliss. and he knows eric is exhausted. he always is after sex, especially now that they dragged it out for longer. his breathing is already evening out. juyeon squeezes his waist.

“i love you, baby.”

“-ve you too, hyung”, eric mumbles back sleepily.


End file.
